ckhlfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 51: Conflict, Final Act
Despair kicks Seireitou high up into the air and teleports up to him. While in midair he knocks him around, making the sky look like a pinball machine. Finally, Despair kicks him hard facing down. Seireitou plummets to the ground and crashes into the street. He arises from the ground and is covered in red Aura. Despair recognizes it as the Rage Cloak. He teleports to the ground and punches the air facing Seireitou. Emitting from his fists are large Twilight fists that soar straight at Seireitou. They slam into his gut, forcing air to fly out of his mouth regardless of his Rage Cloak. He goes flying into several buildings. Upon hitting the ground he tumbles and hits his back into a wall. He moans and then gives a startled look upon realizing his Rage Aura is depleting. Despair teleports on the street where he is. Seireitou struggles to his feet and shouts "Come and get me!" He jumps high into the air and uses the rest of his Rage Aura to fly to Castle Alexander. (Opening vid plays) (After Opening vid) Seireitou looks behind him and sees Despair flying after him. He smirks at his success and thinks to himself "Good. I'm leading him right where I want him." He makes a turn around a corner and the gust of wind resulting from his flight is sent down at Yami and the Psions, who are riding motorcycles to Castle Alexander. Yami swerves out of control for a second then regains balance. He sighs in relief and asks the Psions "Was that who I think it was?!" Zaxara nods "If you were thinking it was Seireitou, you are correct." Yami thinks to himself "I hope Seireitou is doing well in his fight. That Demon had stronger Aura than the others..." Pantheon hears Yami's thoughts and reassures "I'm sure he's doing fine. After all, this is Seireitou we're talking about." Yami smiles then it fades away and he shouts "We're you reading my thoughts?!" Pantheon chuckles "Just a little." Yami nearly hits a fire hydrant from being distracted by Pantheon's reply and shouts "See what you nearly made me do!?" Pantheon chides "That was your own fault. I had nothing to do with it." Yami mutters "Sure you didn't..." Seireitou lands clumsily in front of a trough filled with blessed water outside Castle Alexander. Despair soars straight at him like a bullet. Seireitou swiftly dunks his blade into the holy water and then whips it out as hard as he can, sending a few drops at Despair. He quickly summons a small Twilight square to guard the spray. It dissolves and shatters the Twilight square, giving Seireitou the distraction he needs to impale his holy water-covered Katana into Despair's stomach. Before he can react, Despair is kicked to the ground and the Katana is released. His legs begin to light on Divine fire and he says calmly "You think you have won?" Seireitou sheathes his sword "Looks that way doesn't it?" Despair's expression doesn't change and he continues "When a Demon is killed they are returned to Hell. It may take a while but I will return. You have accomplished nothing." Seireitou explains "You may return, but as for my oath to redeem my father's honor I have succeeded." Despair forces a slight smile "Interesting... Perhaps you Humans are not as inferior as I may have believed. I'll take into your career with interest, Kawahiru boy. Until we meet again..." With that, his body burns away into ash, forming a cross on the ground. Seireitou smirks and thinks to himself "How ironic." With that he turns and heads for the entrance to the Castle. As he approaches the wooden doors, Yami and the Psions arrive on their motorcycles. Yami asks "What happened? Did you win the fight?" Seireitou nods "It is over, for now." Zaxara corrects "On the contrary, there is one more enemy who is left undefeated. And only the Bishop of Temperance Sadow Yatsumaru can defeat him." Seireitou remembers "The guy with the Scythe. I remember him from when we were sent to rescue Sadow's girlfriend. Seems those two were always at hatred with each other. I hope Sadow does well in that fight." Yami suggests "Now that our fights are over, shall we enter the Castle and prepare to push back the invasion force?" Seireitou nods in confirmation and leads them all inside. Before entering, Zaxara takes another look back at the burning city of Angels. (Ending vid plays)